bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Unit Skills
Gameplay | Unit Skills __TOC__ Brave Burst Skills Brave Burst Just about every unit is capable of performing a special attack during combat called a Brave Burst (BB). These special attacks or skills are usually stronger than normal attacks, have the potential to do more damage, attack all enemies at once, or randomly target multiple enemies, inflict various Status Ailments, heal the party or buff the party in various ways, if any. Below each unit's health bar is another bar that fills up during combat called the Brave Burst Gauge (BB Gauge). The BB Gauge fills up by collecting Battle Crystals (BC), that drop from enemies as they are struck, or left in chests. The BB Gauge also fills up from special Leader Skill or item effects (such as Fujin Potion). Once this bar is filled up, The unit's individual panel will crackle with blue lightning to indicate that the Brave Burst is ready to use. The player taps and holds down on the unit panel of the unit that will activate its Brave Burst, and swipes up to activate it. Multiple Brave Bursts can be activated in the same round, for a spectacular scene and particularly devastating attack. Like normal attacks, players should become familiar with each unit's Brave Burst animation in order to cause Spark combos. Once activated, the BB Gauge will be completely emptied and require refilling before the Brave Burst is available again. Super Brave Burst The Super Brave Burst (SBB for short), is generally a more powerful version of the Brave Burst, which sometimes will have additional effects. For example, some single-target Brave Bursts might target all enemies with its SBB version, while additionally buffing the party or inflicting Status Ailments when the original Brave Burst did not. In some cases, a Brave Burst that targeted all enemies will only target a single enemy with its SBB, but do massive damage. Super Brave Bursts require two charges of the BB gauge in order to be usable. Where the BB gauge will flash with blue lightning to indicate that the normal Brave Burst is usable, the blue "BRAVE BURST" text will be replaced by gold "SUPER BRAVE BURST", and a gold bar will slowly fill up. During this time, the normal Brave Burst can still be used. When this gold bar is full, the Super Brave Burst is ready and the blue lightning animation is replaced by yellow flashing lightning. When a player taps and holds down on the unit's panel, two options will be presented: swipe up to use the normal Brave Burst, or swipe right to activate the Super Brave Burst. After activating the Super Brave Burst, the BB gauge will reset completely and need to be refilled before both normal Brave Burst or Super Brave Burst are available again. Note that using the normal Brave Burst while the Super Brave Burst is ready will completely reset the BB gauge as well. Acquiring Super Brave Burst Only 6-star units are capable of acquiring a Super Brave Burst. The normal Brave Burst must first be levelled to 10 (MAX), after which the Super Brave Burst will become available, at Level 1. Levelling the Super Brave Burst uses the same method as leveling the normal Brave Burst, through Unit Fusion. However, because some Super Brave Bursts will add effects or even damage in some cases, the types of units that have the possibility to increase SBB levels may change. Where Support units may have leveled the normal Brave Burst, the Super Brave Burst may only be leveled by Offensive units for some units. Units in the same evolution chain still have the highest chance at increasing SBB levels, regardless of types, and Burst Frogs still have a 100% chance to increase SBB levels. Ultimate Brave Burst The Ultimate Brave Burst, (UBB for short), is an even more powerful version of the SBB, having the same effects as the original, but with the bonus effects changed. For example, Flame Legend Vargas has a 14 combo fire attack with an attack buff as a bonus effect, while the UBB has a bonus effect of inflicting attack down onto enemies. This means UBB can be stacked with other same buffs as BB/SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst requires one charge of the BB Gauge to activate, but unlike the BB, or the SBB, the UBB requires another gauge to be filled up, which is the Overdrive gauge. Attacking the enemy will fill the gauge. Additionally, the Overdrive gauge fills after each turn and certain UBBs refill it partially. Once the OD Gauge is full, you can swipe left to activate Overdrive Mode, When in Overdrive Mode, the UBB gauge will be available and the unit in Overdrive Mode receives a 100% stat boost to ATK, DEF, and REC. After 4 turns of being in Overdrive Mode, or after activating its UBB, the unit will revert back to its regular state, and the OD Gauge will need to be refilled again. Be aware that after entering Overdrive Mode, each subsequent OD Gauge will take a longer time to be refilled. Acquiring Ultimate Brave Burst Only 7-star units and up are capable of acquiring Ultimate Brave Burst. The normal Brave Burst must first be leveled to 10 (MAX), followed by Super Brave Burst levelled to 10 (MAX), after which the Ultimate Brave Burst will unlock. Ultimate Brave Burst only has one level. Brave Burst Levels Brave Burst abilities have levels that can go up to 10. Higher levels add to the potency of the Brave Burst, whether it is damage, potential to inflict a status ailment on the enemy, heal or buff the party. Some Brave Bursts will benefit from reduced amount of BC needed to fill BB gauge with higher BB levels. Brave Burst levels can only be increased through Fusion. However, there is a special price discount when fusing MAX level units, to aid with the BB levelling process. More details are provided in the Unit Fusion section. Upon evolving, the unit's BB Level will be halved, rounded down. (e.g. A unit with Level 10 SBB will be reduced to Level 1 SBB when evolving) Levelling up Brave Burst methods: Curse Status Ailment The Curse status ailment will prevent a unit from filling its BB Gauge, as well as preventing a unit from activating its BB (or SBB) if its BB Gauge was full. This ailment can be remedied with the consumables Holy Water or with any LS, BB, or SBB that removes status ailments. Leader Skill Most units have a Leader Skill. Each unit has a unique Leader Skill to enhance the skills of every unit. However, there are certain times that the enemy has Leader Skill Invalidation which will cause unit(s) to not have Leader Skill effect for a certain of time, or throughout the battle (till the unit is Dead). Extra Skill Only 7-star units and up are capable of having their own assigned Extra Skill. Extra Skill will be unlocked after the unit has unlocked Ultimate Brave Burst. All Extra Skills only apply to the Unit that has the acquired skill, unless a skill has it added to BB/SBB. Extra Skill from Elgif :Main article: Gameplay:Elgif and Emgif Additionally, there are Elgifs that will activate a new Extra Skill for the unit. When an Elgif is fused to a unit, that unit will receive an additional Extra Skill. Using an Emgif will remove the additional Extra Skill fused by an Elgif. Emgif does not remove the assigned original Extra Skill of the unit. Fusion Like a unit's own level, BB levels are increased through Unit Fusion. Unlike unit levels, there is no experience gauge to fill to reach the next level. Instead, BB leveling is a matter of luck, and it appears that the higher the BB level, the smaller the chance to increase it. Each unit fused has the potential to increase the BB/SBB level, so fusing multiple units at once may increase the BB level by multiple levels. Another caveat to leveling a unit's BB is that specific types of units are needed for the fusing. Typically, units with Brave Bursts of a matching "type" are candidates for leveling Brave Bursts. The three types of Brave Bursts are: *Offense – Any BB that deals damage whether its single target or multiple targets, including "all" *Heal – Any BB that recovers HP, either at once or over multiple rounds *Support – Any BB that boosts allies' stats, e.g., ATK, DEF, Crit However, this is only a guideline and not the rule. Units being used as ingredients for fusion that have the potential to level BB/SBB will display a pulsating, green BBUP!? on the ingredient selection screen. A pulsating, red BBUP!! denotes a guaranteed BB/SBB level up, but is currently only available with Burst Frogs and Burst Emperors. Fusing a unit with the same identical unit(s), or its various forms of evolution, have a much higher chance of successfully increasing the BB level. For example, fusing a Dancer May and High Dancer May into a Dancer May has a really good chance at increasing Dancer May's Brave Burst by 2 levels. GREAT SUCCESS and SUPER SUCCESS results will also affect the chances for successfully leveling BB/SBB. Since the chance to increase BB/SBB level is checked individually for each unit being fused, fusing units one-by-one is no different from fusing multiple units at once. It is better to fuse multiple units at once because a GREAT SUCCESS or SUPER SUCCESS bonus applies to each unit in the batch if it triggers, thus increasing the chance for BB/SBB level up even more than if only one unit was being fused. Unit Fusing Costs Fusing costs follow that described in Unit Fusing, including how costs are discounted at MAX level, most likely to aid the players with leveling BB/SBB. When a player is focusing on leveling BB/SBB, it is most ideal to attempt this at the low levels, or when the unit has reached MAX level, when costs decrease considerably. This is most apparent with 4-star and higher rarity units, where a MAX level unit will prove considerably more useful to the player rather than a low-level unit. Referring to MAX Level Fusing Costs, the level at which the base fusing cost exceeds that of MAX level are as follows per rarity: * 3-star @ Level 10 * 4-star @ Level 15 * 5-star @ Level 20 * 6-star @ Level 25 What this means is that the cost per fused unit is more expensive when the unit leveling is above its listed level when compared to fusing it at MAX level, i.e., it's more expensive to try and level a 6-star unit's Brave Burst when the unit is level 25 or higher than when it is at MAX level. Enhancements Enhancements are only available to Dream Evolution Rarity units. *Enhancements are only unlocked when the unit has Ultimate Brave Burst unlocked and has reached the maximum level (Level 150) *Each unit receives 10 SP automatically on start. SP reaches 100 at maximum and can be only spent up to that amount. That said, SP cannot be obtained anymore when it reaches to 100, so unlock the skills wisely. Spent SP can be refunded for 3 Gems. Gaining SP skill can be done by the following methods: